tinkatollifandomcom-20200214-history
Food
On Tinkatolli, just like all the other animals, Tinkas need their food too. There are several different types of food that tinkas eat. When you eat, your energy bar goes up. If your energy bar fills and yet you continue to eat, the food will just go into your backpack under the food section. History Once upon a time, ie. before September 30, the only thing tinkas could eat were Blueberries. Tinkas loved Blueberries, but by September 30 they were getting sick of blueberries. On the release of open beta, 2 new foods landed: Strawberries and Lingonberries. Since then, more new foods have been seen. List of food (Chronological order) #'Blueberries' - The most common, and tinka's favourites. They are always appearing in Blueberry Hill and many other places. Their rarity rating is 1/10. Until the release of open beta, Blueberries were the only food source. #'Strawberries' - These are rare, and Tinkas love them also, but not as much as Blueberries. They were first seen on September 30, where there were a few available each day in Canopia until open beta ended. Since then, they have made 1 other appearance - sometimes there are 10 in Canopia Cavern. #'Lingonberries' - Small red berries, more common than Strawberries. They were also seen in Canopia in open beta's release, and there were slightly more than Strawberries. They made a re-appearance at the Christmas Party 2011. #'Blackberries '- These first made an appearance, in the 2011 Halloween Party in October. They are of about the same rarity as Lingonberries, but slightly more common than Strawberries. These have also re-appeared at the Christmas Party 2011, as sometimes about 4 can be seen in Canopia and Tinkertown.ar #'Varios Jelly Beans -'''These were first, and only, seen in the Halloween party of 2011. These were available in the Jack-O-Cavern only. These have a rarity rating of 9/10, as they have made no re-appearance since the halloween party. #'Popcorn - 'The rarest food on Tinkatolli. Their first, and only, sighting was at the same place as the Jelly Beans, the Jack-O-Cavern, but the ratio of jelly beans to popcorn was roughly 3 to 1. These have made no re-appearance since. #'Candy Canes - 'These first appeared at the Christmas Party in 2011. They are the first hard candy to appear. These where quite common in the Christmas Party, as many times a day, at least 10 would appear in Canopia and Tinkertown. #'Chocolate - 'These first appeared on December 19 2011, during the 2011 Christmas Party. They were first seen in Tinkertown, and are very rare, as only 5 appear every 2 hours or sou #'Blueberry Cupcake - 'This is a very special and rare item for the tinkas who were around to see the first year party, on December 21 2011. These were found in all rooms, but tinkas could only get 12 of them. #'Lollipops - '''This item is an incredibly rare item which was given out by the staff around 2pm tinkatolli time on December 21 2011, on the first birthday party. Most tinkas recieved 2, but some recieved 3 and a few recieved as many as 6.